Wow Wow Wubbzy (1002 Series)
Wow Wow Wubbzy is A 1002 Live Action Show Filmed By Bob Boyle At Nickelodeon Studios Plot Wubbzy loves to play with his best buddies Widget Walden And Sophie, who help him out of any sticky situation. Walden is a bookworm always in the library looking for an answer, and Widget likes to invent things. The friends sing as they learn together about values like honesty, tolerance, fairness, and cooperation. Geared toward preschoolers, this show also focuses on having lots of silly fun! Gallery Chinchilla.png B6FA0ACF-FBF3-48D9-AB5F-7169F98B8C71.jpeg AE4.jpeg About The Characters Wubbzy Wubbzy is the main character and protagonist of the show. Wubbzy is best friends with Widget, Walden, and Sophie. Wubbzy is a curious and carefree little Chincilla who spends his days chasing flutterflies, eating ice cream cones, and playing Bouncy ball and The hippity-hop Dance. Widget Widget is a Blind Aardvark who owns her own shop and is always ready to jump in and lend a hand. Her solution to any problem is to build something large and complicated (which sometimes doesn't work as intended). Her favorite tool is a wiggle-wrench, a tool designed to adjust large pentagonal bolts. When she sees a problem she can solve, she says "No problemo!" and either introduces her friends to a machine she designed for just such a situation, or sets to work building a new invention. However, her machines sometimes malfunction, (most of the time catastrophically), and whenever that happens, she says, "That's not supposed to happen," or, "That wasn't supposed to happen." She wears Heart Shape Sunglasses and a Blue Girls Nightgown. Walden Walden is a Human who finds great wisdom in everything from ancient philosophy to tarot card readings. He has a passionate curiosity about everything and a unique way of looking at the world. Every time he faces a challenge, he tells himself to "think, think, think!" Sophie Sophie is a cat who lives next door to Wubbzy, her friend., In One episode, Walden Was Chasing her With The Scooby Doo Door Chase in it, upon seeing how girly and different she was, he found it very hard to get along with her until he learned that he should give her interests a chance and find things in common. Fredbot Fredbot Appears in Every End Of A Episode For Segments. The Wubb Girlz The Wubb Girlz are the most famous singing group Of Wubbzy's Mom. About The Wubb Girlz Shine Shine '''is the lead singer With A Star On Her Dress. Sparkle Sparkle is a singer WIth 3 Circles On Her Dress. Shimmer Shimmer is a magenta-haired singer With Sprinkles On Her Dress. Kooky ''Kooky is a Sloth in the television series. In the majority of his appearances, he wiggles his fingers while saying "That's kooky!" Earl '''''Earl is an Purple Monster friend of Wubbzy who lives in Toontown. He is best friends with Huggy and Buggy. Huggy Huggy is one of Wubbzy's friends. She usually hangs out with Her Brother Buggy and Her Friend Earl. Buggy Buggy is a Duck of Toontown. He is friends with His Brother Huggy and Earl Old Man Grumpus Old Man Grumpus is a minor character in the Television series, He Saids To Wubbzy Every Time "STOP WEARING UNDERWEAR". Grumpus' Mom His Mom Speaks in A Female Low Pitch Voice. Category:Fan shows